Last Words
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: As they're about to be killed by 216's crazy brother Toki and Skwisgaar share some last words


Toki's eyes grew wide as the man wearing a metal mask came charging at them, the smoldering pieces of the tree he had just made explode still falling to the ground.

"Oh my Gods!" the Norwegian shrieked, freezing up as the man aimed his gun at them both.

Skwisgaar was the first to react; spinning Toki around and shoving him back where they had come from.

"Runs, Toki!" he shouted.

Yelping, Toki floundered a few steps before stumbling and falling to his knees in the snow. Panting, he looked over his shoulder and watched as the masked freak grabbed Skwisgaar firmly by his hair and yanked him back; pressing their bodies firmly together as he twisted the golden locks.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my brother!" he hissed into his ear, giving the Swede's lobe a slow lick and then a sharp bite as he shuddered and tried to turn his face away.

"Ugh! Yous breath smell likes de dildos!"

He winced as a fist was slammed into the small of his back wickedly.

"You…"

"Leaves him alones!"

Toki charged the man and slammed into him with all of his strength, trying to force the man to let go so that he and Skwisgaar could run for it.

Unfortunately, Toki weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet and he soon had a hand wrapped around his throat tightly.

"Dildo! I tolds yous to runs!" Skwisgaar scolded, gritting his teeth as his head was yanked back sharply.

Gagging softly, Toki threw weak punches at their attacker, most of them landing on his chest and forearm uselessly.

"Well isn't this a cute sight. Two idiots trying to protect each other!"

One of Toki's fists managed to knock his mask askew, revealing a small section of perfectly normal skin.

Snarling, the masked man tightened his grip, squeezing out whatever air had been left in his lungs.

"You little fuck!"

"Don'ts yous hurting hims!" Skwisgaar shouted, trying to twist out of his grasp and failing miserably at it.

He could feel some of his hair being ripped out by the roots as it was given another powerful yank and the Swede cried out again, angry tears burning in his eyes as he was forced to look his abuser in the eyes now.

Toki's punches soon became desperate clawing; his face starting to turn red from lack of oxygen as his dull nails left angry red lines down the man's arms.

"He is nots breathings! Yous lets him breathes nows, freaky dildos!" Skwisgaar snarled, curling his upper lip and showing his teeth.

Snorting softly, their assailant promptly threw both men onto the snow, knocking the wind out of Skwisgaar as the Swede gritted his teeth and looked over at a gasping Toki.

"I tolds yous to runs…" he said softly, his tone soft now.

"I…not leaves yous here to dies, Skwisgaar." Toki wheezed once he was able to breathe properly again.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked on each other, almost forgetting that there was currently a madman putting silencers on both of his guns; aiming each one at their heads for a quick kill.

"Why nots?" he asked, remembering how he had been cruelly insulting the younger guitarist's playing just a few minutes ago.

"Because…"

"It's time to die!"

Looking up briefly, the two found the guns aimed and ready as the man's eyes burned with fury behind his mask.

Slowly, Skwisgaar held out his hand to Toki.

"I wills sees you in Vallhaska…" he whispered softly, unable to think of what else to say.

"I've always…hated you, Skwisgaar…" Toki returned, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

_Jeg elsker deg__, Skwisgaar._

"I knows, Toki…I knows."

_Jag alskär dej, Toki_

There was a gunshot and both men flinched, their hands clenching tighter before they realized that they were still alive.

"What..?" Toki asked, sitting up and leaned on Skwisgaar for support.

"That's my bread and butter you're fucking with." Their savior snarled, fire burning in his eyes as he dropped his gun and took off his tie.

"Toki?" Skwisgaar asked, watching as their manager easily beat their would be killer.

"Ja?"

"Reminds me nevers to piss off Charlies."

"Ok."


End file.
